THE FLAMES OF WAR
by Altair25
Summary: "Did you honestly believe he ever loved either of you" she hissed at them with venom as tears spilled from her eyes and her palms set ablaze.."He does" Blake confirmed, "LIES!, he never loved ANY of you, he belongs to me GODDAMIT"..."You're wrong Cinder...he loves them, more than he loved even me..and you are nothing but something that will be burnt away in in the flames of war
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

The last thing he remembered was being struck by the blunt end of that accursed scythe, while ordinarily such a wound would be moot to him compared to the other more debilitating injuries he had received in his short (at least by immortal standards) yet difficult life, and from protegenoi nonetheless… and yet here he was sprawled in a manner akin to a starfish on a meadow while facing upwards to the sun.

He knew that he had been knocked unconscious by the scythe's butt (he still wondered why people referred to it as such… it sounded perverse to him) and while that was teeth gritting– worthy, mostly due to the fact that he had taken harsher hits from worse weapon and yet maintained consciousness, he honestly couldn't bring himself to dwell on such a flippant matter, not while staring at the absurd astronomical anomaly up there in the sky.

It was day, no debate on that… but the moon was out, not in its usual nightly glow (that would just be crazy) but it was visible no doubt… yet that wasn't his major concern either.

The celestial body instead of its usual perfect looking spherical shape (to bare mortal eyes at least), it looked like someone or something had grown irritated at said celestial body for being bland (he wondered how the hell he was joking at a given situation like this) and decided to punch a massive hole through it just to shake things up a little bit.

He admitted that it wasn't that bad looking, the bits of rock that were once part of the moon that floated about gave off this kick ass vibe of get stronger or get eaten… he couldn't explain it, it was just… it.

Long story short, the moon looked like the Google maps arrow… spherically of course. Finally getting tired of laying down and entertaining himself with inappropriate humor and strange comparisons, the ten foot tall male got up to a sitting position with a pained grunt. He grimaced slightly as he felt his right arm dangle precariously on his shoulder, without missing a beat, he grabbed the loose limb and popped it back into its usual position without flinching.

He rose up completely and craned his neck with sickening pops before looking at his height and tsk-ing lightly before glowing golden and in a flash he was at an understandable height of six feet four inches.

He opened his mouth to speak but was startled when it quickly slammed shut, he looked surprised at the involuntary action before scowling a bit and then fixing the fourth wall with a bone chilling glare…

Tee Hee…

Rolling his eyes at a certain someone's immaturity, he looked around him and after the first few glances he quickly came to the conclusion that he was in uncharted territory, for him at least.

He spread out his divine senses and grimaced at the large amount of negative energy that his senses picked up, he was honestly surprised that the miniscule amount of positive energy in the area was not chocked up by the oppressive aura of its negative counterpart.

He withdrew from his area sensing and cast his blood red eyes on the grass where he once lay and said eyes gleamed with insane glee as he laid his eyes on the barbed tipped spear that radiated violence, bloodlust and yet cold, calculating precision.

His very own symbol of power.

He wasted no time in grabbing the malicious looking weapon and took great pleasure in feeling it hum excitedly in the hands of its master.

He paused mid way in admiring his precious weapon and cocked an eyebrow as he felt a pair of hidden silver eyes watch him curiously from the forest.

He snorted in mild amusement at the pitiful attempt at stealth and blinked once causing the unknown figure to let out a yelp before falling unconscious on the forest floor.

He didn't bother checking who this figure was and instead opted for de summoning his symbol of power and beginning a long trek towards civilization with his brain having a good grasp on what kind of situation he was in.

'Remnant huh?...' he mused internally before pausing and then frowning, '… what the hell is Google maps any way?'

….oops?


	2. Chapter 1: The Percy Effect Lives

**CHAPTER ONE: THE PERCY EFFECT LIVES!**

 **The AN below ain't compulsory… (seriously don't read it if you don't want to)**

"… come again?" Percy deadpanned at the Atlesian soldier making said soldier sigh in exasperation, "I said, that I cannot let you pass, this is a militarized zone and hence off limits, it's not that hard to grasp" the soldier snapped in irritation. The war god raised a brow at him before sniffing and bringing his face closer while the soldier tightened the grip on his dust rifle.

"… why not?"

The man grit his teeth in fury, "Now listen here you stupid little piece of…" that was as far as he got before a fist slammed into his helmet, shattering the visor, making contact with his face, breaking his nose, shattering his jaw and busting a lip before he was sent flying fifty feet backwards.

"… the fuck?" Percy deadpanned at the distance the man had traversed via impromptu before turning his gaze to his still clenched fist…

Distance covered.

Fist.

Distance covered.

Fist.

"… that was a fucking love tap" he muttered to himself before frowning, "That was a fucking love tap! How the hell are these guys more durable than primitive humans if a freaking love tap sends them flying…" he paused and his frown deepened, "… with broken bones to boot!" he finished his tirade just in time to turn to see dozens of turrets whir to life before turning to face him just as multiple alarms started blaring"

" _ **SURRENDER OR WE WILL BE FORCED TO FIRE UPON YOU!"**_ a voice boomed out of unseen speakers making Percy wince as his godly senses made him receive it all.

Multiple soldiers and… robots?... Yeah, robots –the fuck?– in white armour (not exactly the most tactical colour, considering the current setting was that of a jungle, but it had to be at the very least be durable else he would give them points for blatant stupidity) came trooping out of their respective posts and aimed their weapons at him, a dignified looking young lady walked towards him at a steady pace with her arms folded behind her back.

Percy blinked in surprise at her appearance and he barely managed to choke back a gasp as his eyes watered with unshed tears.

Pristine white hair. Check,

Dignified flair. Check.

Calculated movement. Check.

Icy blue eyes. Che…

He stopped himself right there and narrowed his eyes at the lady, she… they had the same eye colour and the same cold demeanor, but the coldness radiating from her was rather… tame compared to that of the woman who stole his heart.

Well, the second woman to steal his heart but that was a story for a later day.

Scowling to himself as he realized that he had mistaken her for someone else (and almost lost the badass air around him by crying!), he fingered the ring on his left ring finger as he contemplated obliterating all those that were present just so that he wouldn't have to deal with the shit that was going to come out from this, before pausing and then smirking arrogantly as he remembered the fact that it had been awhile since he messed with anyone.

It was said that Hermes was the most mischievous god of the Greek pantheon… whoever said that obviously hadn't encountered Perseus before, his name meant 'The Destroyer' and he kept true to that name both on the battle field and on the pranking field.

"Whoever you are, stand down. This is your only warning"

The lady's voice snapped him out of his reminiscing and he blinked to regain his focus on the material world. "… what did ya say to me princess?" came his dry response making her eye brow tick in annoyance.

"I am specialist Winter Schnee of the Atlesian military and you are under arrest for unprovoked assault on an officer, any form of resistance on your part will be dealt with ruthlessly and efficiently" she finished with the same clipped tone, Percy was really starting to think that maybe there was a military barrack on this world that specialized in clipped, straight to the point and dignified speech.

"Uhh, no" he deadpanned before putting his hand on his waist and pulling out his flask and then taking a few gulps of his precious liquid gold… also known as Dionysus grade whiskey… mixed with godly nectar and a dash of Rum of course.

The lady… Winter's eye ticking increased in intensity as she saw the all too familiar gesture and without a word to her subordinates, readied a glyph at her feet and shot forward at high speed.

With a satisfied sigh, he put the flask back in its rightful place at his waist, he wasn't proud to say it, but as much as he had inherited his mothers kindness (one had to squint and look very closely to see if it was there), he had also inherited his father's love for alcohol (and catastrophic rage) … if his mother were to have found out, she would've thumped his ass, figuratively and literally…

He casually stepped to his left side and Winter barreled past him…

… now that he actually had time to reflect on it, his mother dearest actually had the hots for him, he actually lost count of how many times he and his father had to restrain her just so she wouldn't rape him on the spot…

… he took a bow and she barreled over his head before straightening once more…

… it was like a lady with an Electra complex, only that the object of her desire (and actual affection) was her son add that to the fact that this lady was a powerful goddess with some extreme Yandere tendencies and you had a volatile mix of crazy love…

… he tilted his head to the corner and Winter's rapier sailed past his face before kicking her slightly in the gut… sending her crashing into her still stunned subordinates that stood in stunned silence some seventy, eighty feet away…

… Percy was suddenly glad that Hestia didn't raise him, he would've lost his innocence too early…

He was brought back to the realm of reality as he felt something annoying pelting his skin. Looking up, he was met with the stunned faces of all those present, he raised a single brow at them; were so brain dead that they couldn't release the trigger of their rifles? The metaphorical light bulb went off in his head and he looked down to see their dust propelled bullets bounce of his skin before fixing them with yet another deadpan expression… they were still too stunned to take their fingers off their respective triggers.

"Th… these are dust enhance aura inhibitors, how the hell are you still standing?!" Winters voice cracked and Percy couldn't help but feel smug that the 'Percy effect' (popularly defined as his innate ability to piss your opponents off to the extent of blind rage, only to curb stomp them – usually with minimal effort – to a stunned state) had taken place (albeit unconsciously on his part) with relative ease despite not having used it in centuries.

… and also because of the fact that he had made the stoic specialist lose her composure.

"Well, I'm a Percy" he quipped back without the slightest hint of sarcasm in his tone, before they could process that, he snapped his fingers and they all fell into unconsciousness.

"Well… that was climatic" he stated in an excited manner with a deadpan stare firmly in place on his face… even he was confused on how possible that was, so don't ask.

"I get this niggling feeling inside me that I just wasted my time here" he mumbled to himself before shrugging and resuming his walk in the opposite direction while whistling a jaunty tune.

!

Nobody told Perseus what and what not to do… if you did, you were just asking to get your ass handed to you, after he pushed your buttons of course.

And this was surprisingly tame compared to what usually became of people who tried to piss him off.

The 17… something Earthquake of Lebanon… or was it Lisbon… Liberia? Jesus Christ he used to be smarter than this!

Whatever, the 17 something Earthquake of L was proof enough of just what exactly he could do to such people…

… Oh, he didn't cause the earthquake, that was Poseidon… crying in his room in his palace…

… what exactly he did to the sea god is a story for another time.

 **AN: It's been a while, best friends of mine on the internet which I've never seen before but I still love. It's been a while (I already said that) but I've been busy with school in general, house hunting, travelling just cuz my mom wants me home (which is so freaking far from school!) every weekend, my other stories and… a girl… well two girls (I am not a two timer! I just really like them both but can't decide)… why did I put this here again?**

 **My confusing… life aside, this was a light hearted chapter and such chapters will pop out once in a while sometimes in immediate succession but this fic will have a lot of dark parts.**

 **ANYWHO!**

 **FOLLOW!**

 **FAVOURITE!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **ALTAIR25 OUT!**

 **PS: check out my new story if you are in the mood to read something really dark)**


	3. Chapter 2: NyxCinder Fall

**CHAPTER TWO: NYX/CINDER FALL**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

" _Well, I'm a Percy" he quipped back without the slightest hint of sarcasm in his tone, before they could process that, he snapped his fingers and they all fell into unconsciousness._

" _Well… that was climatic" he stated in an excited manner with a deadpan stare firmly in place on his face… even he was confused on how possible that was, so don't ask._

" _I get this niggling feeling inside me that I just wasted my time here" he mumbled to himself before shrugging and resuming his walk in the opposite direction while whistling a jaunty tune._

 _!_

 _Nobody told Perseus what and what not to do… if you did, you were just asking to get your ass handed to you, after he pushed your buttons of course._

 _And this was surprisingly tame compared to what usually became of people who tried to piss him off._

 _The 17… something Earthquake of Lebanon… or was it Lisbon… Liberia? Jesus Christ he used to be smarter than this!_

 _Whatever, the 17 something Earthquake of L was proof enough of just what exactly he could do to such people…_

… _Oh, he didn't cause the earthquake, that was Poseidon… crying in his room in his palace…_

… _what exactly he did to the sea god is a story for another time._

 **NOW:**

Now we find the eccentric god of war laying against an apple tree and fast asleep. Now ordinarily this wouldn't be an out of place 'phenomenon' per se, except for the fact that this particular Apple tree (with its leaves and fruit still as fresh and vibrant as ever) was growing slap bang in the centre (geographically affirmed) of the sweltering hot deserts of Vacuo.

One would think that for a being whom the discovery of his existence on the mortal plane could cause a lot of ripples in the world of Remnant, that he was trying to make himself as conspicuous as possible.

With a big yawn, Perseus awoke from his slumber and smacked his lips together before summoning some hydrochloric acid in a canister. Why hydrochloric acid? Well the answer to that is simple, gods get morning breath too and as a result of this there was the existence of an Olympian grade mouthwash of sorts to combat that problem. Now considering the fact that he had no access to Olympus – if there still was an Olympus in the first place – it would be important for him to combat this unpleasant oral odour and over the times that he had been in a bind and unable to contact Olympus on time, he had discovered that Hydrochloric acid was the best thing that the mortals had discovered to help him combat the smell.

And that's that.

Done with his reminiscing and mouth sanitizing, Perseus stood up and was suddenly thrown into a flashback:

 _The war god ducked under the Titan lord's slash before slamming the butt of his spear into said Titans nose, taking great satisfaction in the wet sound that the cartilage made as it broke and golden Ichor spilled out of it._

 _His satisfaction was short lived as an armoured knee was rammed into his gut with enough force to send the empire state building toppling but the only effect it had on him was to make him grunt in discomfort and drop to his knees._

 _Kronos frowned at him, "Have you ever heard of giving up?" he deadpanned in a tone that was no where near as condescending as the one he used on the Olympians… even he knew a worthy opponent when he saw one._

" _Nope, never heard of it, not really a fan of all these English phrases or whatever the fuck mortals call it…" in a flurry of movement too fast for even the eyes of a minor god, Perseus was up and stabbed at the Titan of time, the Titan tried to block the attack but realized too late that it was a feint and was struck underneath his jaw with the shaft of the spear (this time around with the proportional force needed to throw the super bowl so high and so hard that it would reach terminal velocity) and sent him into upwards, before said Titan could regain a semblance of balance, he was struck with a concentrated orb of godly energy which ended his impromptu flight and brought him down hard into the marble of the throne room before he was stomped in the gut and sent skidding with a harsh kick to his ribs which made him cough up Ichor and grimace as he felt third degree burns all over his person._

" _ENOUGH!" Kronos snarled with Ichor coated teeth, snapping his fingers, a golden facsimile of a female was materialized at his side, with another snap of his fingers, the identity of the female was made known as the bright gold faded away, and Percy stopped cold as he confirmed her identity._

" _Percy?" she rasped out in obvious pain, her body was littered with cuts, bruises and stab wound and her golden mane of blonde hair was caked in her own life fluid. "Annabeth! Let her go you fucking psycho!" it was Percy's turn to snarl._

 _The Titan king shook his head, "I didn't want to do this, but everything is fair in war. This is your last chance Perseus, join me and she lives" he said coldly. The god of war paused and actually contemplated the idea._

 _At least it could save the woman he loved._

 _Before he could speak up, Annabeth looked deep into his eyes, "I love you" she whispered sorrowfully making his eyes widen in alarm, before he could move, she had already thrown her self on Kronos, impaling herself on the cursed blade backbiter… and her death was anything but painless._

" _ANNABETH!"_

He was suddenly jolted out of his flashback and found himself in a vast void… and he was butt naked.

Scowling to himself at the unpleasant memory, he took a look around him and looked at his current state of undress… his scowl deepened. "Can somebody please give me a fucking good reason why I'm freaking naked in fucking space!" his voice boomed making the void actually _shake_ due to the power behind his voice.

"It's been a while Percy"

The war god froze up at _that_ voice, "I know that we didn't leave on mutual terms, but the least you can do is to look at me" the figure – feminine no doubt – spoke once more in the same gentle alluring voice.

"What do you want Nyx?" he replied gruffly, still unwilling to face her. The figure materialized in front of him and despite his memory of what she looked like, her presence (she was butt naked too) still took his breath away. She cupped his cheeks with her hands and stroke them affectionately, "Why won't you look at me Percy? You can't deny it Percy, we still have something together…" he didn't let her finish before pushing her away. " _Had,_ we have nothing together Nyx, we haven't had anything between us in centuries and we certainly don't have anything between us now" he stated harshly making her flinch as if struck before schooling her features into a determined stare.

"Is that what you keep telling yourself?" she questioned mockingly, he met her glare with one of his own, "I've moved on Nyx, I suggest you do the same" he stated coldly. The Primordial goddess of the night laughed at him in the same mocking manner, "Is that so? And I'm guessing that those ladies who whored themselves to you is what you consider as 'moving on'? What happened to them anyway, they all died in the end didn't they?!" he tone moved from mocking to enraged as she spoke, only to be stopped as Percy slapped her… _hard_.

"That's enough! They were _not_ whores, they were more than what I deserved, but they didn't care and yet chose to love me just the way I am regardless of the fact that everyone I love always die at the end" Percy stated harshly, coming to tears as he finished his statement.

The Protegenoi of the night tried to place a hand on his cheek but he batted it away angrily, "If nothing else, at the very least they didn't abandon me, no matter what the world threw at us" he finished in a whisper.

There was a deafening silence for some time.

"I'm sorry Percy…" she was crying and he winced at both her sorrow and the nickname that she had affectionately given him when he was still a kid.

"… and I know that you really loved them, but you can't deny it, I can't deny it, we both know that there's still something between us and I want us to chase it" she finished firmly, he stared at her for a few more seconds before grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her into a deep searing kiss which she eagerly returned.

The kiss grew more heated by the moment and just as it seemed that they would end up doing more than kissing, Percy pulled back leaving her breathless and disappointed. "I get this niggling feeling that you brought me here for a different reason" he stated making her nod and pull back.

"I just wanted to tell you that you're still on Earth…" he raised a questioning brow but kept quiet, "… just a little far off in the future, after your final battle with Kronos, he knocked you out and placed you in a time dilation spell but not before you mortally wounded him, for some reason he chose to let you live, before annihilating the rest of mankind and slaughtering the remaining gods and pulling out his trump card which were the actual Ancient laws and used certain weak point of the laws to finish off the Primordial council and kill the fates. But Athena was smart and in collaboration with my daughters placed some humans in the same spell and stashed them away until Kronos receded to the pit to heal his wounds…" she paused and sighed in resignation.

"I'll tell you the rest when we meet again, but you must know…" she seemed to deflate at this part, "… that most of the gods and demigods and a few Primordial gods are going to reincarnate, less powerful than before, but still the same people, myself included, with a few new quirks of course" she said in a monotone.

Before he could ask any further questions, the void shattered and he was staring up at the harsh sun of deserts of Vacuo.

An excited smile bloomed on his face.

Artemis.

Khione.

Nyx.

Annabeth.

He would finally see them again.

The sound of approaching footsteps reached his ears and he turned around to see who his guests were, before fixing the trio with a deadpan stare, well two of the three specifically.

Seeing a dark skinned girl with red eyes and emerald hair and a young man with grey just put one thought in his head.

'Really?'.

"Is that an apple tree?" the dark skinned girl asked incredulously, and her companions mirrored her expression, the male more so than the female.

"No, it's a pineapple orchid" came Percy's sarcastic reply.

The dark skinned girl frowned at him while the 'old young man' stepped up to him challengingly, "Ain't that a lot of sass coming from a lone guy without a weapon" he challenged.

Percy gave him a dull look before taking his flask of alcohol and taking a swig making them twitch with both recognition of the action and anger at the last person who did it. "I don't need to make up for anything" he said dully making him go red in anger, the dark skinned girl stutter and their quiet companion close her lone exposed eye and release an exasperated breath.

Or what sounded like an exasperated breath, her voice was raspy. He frowned, it shouldn't have been his business but he just _felt_ need to do something about it. Shrugging in resignation to his intuition, he brushed past the sputtering grey haired male and placed gloved palm on the lady's cheek ignoring the protests of her companions.

He brushed her bangs aside with surprising gentleness and removed her eye patch, she sucked in a sharp breath, with a little concentration he healed her vocal cords and with a little more effort on his parts, he regenerated her missing eye ball.

Her companions watched with stunned silence.

"What's your name?" he asked with a surprising amount of tenderness.

The lady stared up at him, no doubt stunned by the fact that he had just assisted someone who he was meeting for the first time… and the fact that he had somehow healed her.

Her face lit up with a small blush as she realized just how attractive he was, "Cinder Fall" she replied softly, and with her original voice nonetheless. He stared at her for a few more moments before nodding and walking away in the direction he was moving towards before his impromptu nap, leaving the trio with varying levels of emotion; shock, irritation, awe, attraction and… a semblance of recognition.

Percy on the other hand felt like he should know who the lady was… he also had this nagging feeling that he had put someone (s?) in deep shit by helping her.

He sighed.

'I should have just fucking read her mind'

 **AN: *annoying voice imitation* What is this crap, Percy doesn't have red eyes, explain the scythe thing, delete this crap…**

 **Yeah, no I will not delete this crap (God knows how hard it takes before I get time to write) and maybe if you weren't a simple minded unicellular organism with an IQ of zero, then you would wait for plot advancement before drawing a conclusion, my sister told me that everyone on the internet is a moron, and while that is an absurd claim, I see the basis of her reasoning. And the fact that this reviews was left by a guest just makes me sad, not for myself, because this attempt at flaming just keeps reducing the value of guest reviewers in my eyes (which isn't proper). Congratulations ya coward, you have majority of an AN dedicated to you and your stupidity.**

 **(smiley face on) Soooo, Review?**


	4. Chapter 3: New Old Face

**CHAPTER 3: OLD NEW FACE**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

 _He brushed her bangs aside with surprising gentleness and removed her eye patch, she sucked in a sharp breath, with a little concentration he healed her vocal cords and with a little more effort on his parts, he regenerated her missing eye ball._

 _Her companions watched with stunned silence._

" _What's your name?" he asked with a surprising amount of tenderness._

 _The lady stared up at him, no doubt stunned by the fact that he had just assisted someone who he was meeting for the first time… and the fact that he had somehow healed her._

 _Her face lit up with a small blush as she realized just how attractive he was, "Cinder Fall" she replied softly, and with her original voice nonetheless. He stared at her for a few more moments before nodding and walking away in the direction he was moving towards before his impromptu nap, leaving the trio with varying levels of emotion; shock, irritation, awe, attraction and… a semblance of recognition._

 _Percy on the other hand felt like he should know who the lady was… he also had this nagging feeling that he had put someone (s?) in deep shit by helping her._

 _He sighed._

' _I should have just fucking read her mind'_

 **NOW:**

"… I always took great pride in the fact that I was the only member of the entirety of my family with a minimal WTF moment count…"

Emerald green eyes blinked at him, "Um… what?"

Perseus ignored her in favour of continuing his rant, "I mean common! I was born normally, had a relatively normal childhood, I mean yeah I've seen and done some outright impossible feat – at least by human standards – that may or may not qualify as bad shit. But at least, none of them were biologically related, talk of puke-worthy!"

The eyes (female no doubt) kept staring with a perfect mixture of rapt attention, utter confusion and outright bafflement.

He suddenly stopped and whirled on her with rage filled eyes making her scuttle back a bit, "YOU! You just had to ruin my record didn't you?! I was clinging on the desperate that nothing biologically bizarre would happen to me all through my lifetime as a god!"

"But I didn't do anything!"

The fire in his eyes died down and his shoulders slumped with a sigh, "I guess it was inevitable" he stated mournfully.

The reason for his (somewhat) rationally justified breakdown, would be the fact that he had just birthed a full grown female… well, she was expelled from his person via vomiting but regardless it was enough to send the war god to tears… well, almost to the point of tears, he refused to lose any of his hard earned badass points by crying and sniveling like a mere babe, he was the god of war and he'd be damned if he was caught shedding tears.

Sighing once more, he looked at the stumped female figure. She was naked (obviously) and had a long mane of fiery red hair, she looked to be well built from years of fighting (a fact which made him raise an eyebrow, considering the fact that she had just been 'born') and had eyes that were a shade of sparkling emerald green (?).

… and she was covered in puke, so yeah…

With a dismissive wave of his hand, the vomit was quickly banished from her person and she was clothed with a simple combo of a loose fitting cotton sweater and skinny jeans (these were the best form of clothing mankind had ever produced, to him at least).

"Well… as you 'dad' – I guess – , I have to name you" he began with a grumble only to be interrupted by the girl, "A… actually, I already have a name" she stated somewhat nervously making him raise yet another eyebrow at her, "I did not expect you to pull the independent woman card on me so early young lady" he remarked dryly.

"… but I'm eighteen" she mumbled to herself.

"Oh, so now you're pulling the sass card on me lady? Keep it up, and you'll be grounded in no time" he stated with a gleam in his eye.

"We're in the middle of the desert!"

"Oh ho, you've done it now, you are from this moment grounded until you're married young lady!"

Her mouth opened before flopping close, she opened it again before shutting it once more and slumping, "… you're really getting into this dad thing aren't you?" she grumbled.

"Oh you have no idea"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… so… what's that name of yours?"

She blinked at his change in tone but answered his question nonetheless, "My name…" she paused and furrowed her eyebrows in thought, "… my name, is Pyrrha… Pyrrha Nikos" she answered before returning to her previously stunned state, "and I shouldn't be alive…"

"Yet here you are" Perseus cut in before narrowing his eyes at her and stepping closer, he looked at her with a scrutinizing gaze for a few moments, making her fidget, before his eyes widened in shock and recognition. Just as he was about to speak, his eyes blinked on their own accord and he picked up something else making his eyes go wider than before…

… and then promptly burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Pyrrha, looked on in stunned silence but decided till wait till he was done to ask who he was… and then find out if this guy was mentally stable.

After a solid twenty minutes, he managed to recompose himself, just enough to speak before opening his mouth once more, "Buddy, of all the ways I thought you would be reborn, I never thought you'd be reborn as a lady…" he giggled once more, "… talk less of sharing the same body with a lady nonetheless.

Pyrrha stepped back cautiously but was stopped as he placed his left palm on her shoulder and his right thumb on her forehead.

A red and golden glow encompassed her, and within the span of a few minutes, a bright reddish gold light – super ceding that of the currently shining sun – exploded out from her, and she regained her memories… her true memories.

The memories of Achilles, son of Thetis, great prince of the Myrmidons and the invincible warrior…

… and the memories of Zoe Nightshade, champion of Perseus and spouse of Hercules, son of Zeus… and the unmentioned twin brother of Heracles.

 **LINEBREAK**

"Of all the nonsense I've heard spew out from your mouth…"

"That's enough Watts, Cinder, care to elaborate on the details of this story of yours?" the pale skinned Grimm queen known as Salem asked with a raised eyebrow.

The amber eyed fall maiden grit her teeth in exasperation but (somehow) managed to keep her cool, calm composure, "I speak the truth, this man, whoever he is or _whatever_ he is, I don't know him, I swear that I have never met him before. But, after he healed me, I could have _sworn_ that I knew him…"

"Yes, yes, I believe that I speak for us all when I say that we could care less about your infatuation with the stranger, and would rather have you explain exactly _how_ he healed you of the wound afflicted on you by the silver eyed girl" Watts cut in impatiently.

"Speak for yourself Dr. Watts…" Salem stated harshly and yet in a calm and collected voice before turning back to the fall maiden, "As a matter of fact Cinder, I am curious, do you harbour any feelings or possess a strong emotion of sorts towards this 'stranger'" she asked smoothly.

"Pardon my insolence mistress, but I fail to see the significance of Cinder's crush on this man to the attainment of our objectives" Watts interjected respectfully yet testily.

"Then you are become desensitized to my teachings Watts. I believe one of the life lessons I have imbibed in you all, is to consider all variables, yes?"

"My apologies ma'am, I will do well to remember that in the future"

"You'd do well to" came the icy reply.

Blood red eyes were fixated on Cinder once more, "You never answered my question child. Do you have any emotional attachments to him whatsoever?" she reiterated.

Cinder's response was to look away as her face burned with shame.

The queen of Grimm frowned a little at that, "I asked you this question verbally Cinder, I expect to be answered in the same way" her voice, though neutral carried an obvious threat that promised pain if she did not receive the kind of response she expected.

"… yes, I can't explain it, but I _just_ feel _drawn_ to him" she answered meekly.

"Pathetic" Watts muttered to himself.

"I'm more interested in how he managed to heal you of _all_ your wounds, without leaving a single scar behind" the rumbling voice of Hazel resounded through the suddenly quiet room.

"That…" Salem paused before narrowing her blood eyes, "… will be discussed on a later date, young Cinder must be overwhelmed by everything that has happened today, I believe she has more than earned some rest" her eyes roamed around the table daring anyone to do as little as grumble in disapproval.

Apparently no one was that stupid.

"You're all dismissed' she stated off handedly and everyone rose and left without a sound… everyone except Hazel that is.

"The fragments of Pyrrha Nikos' soul are absent in her person aren't they?" he asked bluntly in his rumbling voice making the (self appointed) queen of the Grimm scowl slightly in displeasure, "'This man is an unknown variable that I did not anticipate at all, despite the fact that I doubt that he will be much of a problem, I believe he needs to be watched regardless. He holds great sway on Cinder, a control so great and yet she doesn't realize it, that on its own is greatly detrimental to our plans considering the fact that she is the new fall maiden. He must either join our cause… or be terminated" she said the last part while looking at the giant of a man intently.

Hazel nodded, "As you wish" and with that he rose and left.

The pale skinned woman rose from her own chair walked toward her lit candles, "A new pawn on the board eh? Just what exactly are you playing at Ozpin?"

...

An unseen pair of golden eyes that radiated power and ancient evil watched the lady as she contemplated…

…

…

…

… before shaking its head in a disappointed manner …

…

…

"… poor bastards" a scratchy voice stated mournfully.

 **AN: Two reviews? Hmm I wonder why that doesn't make me feel like I'm doing something wrong *shrug* oh well…**

 **Any ways, Goodsir of Achoo made a list of possible reincarnations and he was surprisingly creative in some of his idea, heck some of them were exactly what I had in mind (somewhat) and some where not quite close… but do feel free to give your own ideas of possible reincarnations, I might actually apply some of them (and then give due credit if they are liked… if they are not like, I'll just claim responsibility to save you from the wrath of the other readers)**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **ALTAIR25 OUT!**


End file.
